Choosing the Chosen One's Chosen One
by Bryony Honeysuckle
Summary: Harry's love life is as confusing as the title of this One Shot. Somebody had better tell him to do something about it.


**I can't stop writing different things, help 0.o**

**This is meant to be set in between 'Boy Meets Girl' and the sequel 'Until We Meet Again'. If you like Fremione I advise you check them both out... *shameless plug***

**I don't own any of the characters etc yadda yadda *cries* THEY BELONG TO GOOD OLD JK. I do own a bag of Randoms though, which I'm now eating.**

**~BH**

* * *

><p><span>Choosing the Chosen One's Chosen One.<span>

"I can't do this now." Harry thought to himself as he lay back on his bed. "I can't do this." He repeated, trying and failing to close his mind. He was never very good at putting his thoughts to the back of his mind.

Dancing in the centre of his confused brain was a girl. A girl with long bright red hair and a slender figure.

A girl named Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Harry." A different girl spoke from the outside world. The world that confused him so much.

He snapped his eyes open and quickly ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Hey Hermione." He greeted her as she sat down on the bed.

"Ron's still out on the Quidditch pitch." Hermione stated, ignoring Harry's messy hair and bleary eyes. "So why don't you tell me what's been plaguing your mind all weekend?"

Harry sat up, nervously flattening his hair, unsure whether he wanted to discuss exactly what was plaguing him.

"It's Ginny isn't it?" Continued Hermione, startling Harry and causing him to jerk backwards, knocking his head against the wall.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" He muttered, rubbing the back of his bead and cursing under his breath.

Hermione grinned. "Brilliant. Both of you have now admitted to me you like each other, now we need to move on to phase two-"

"Wait what?" Harry interrupted. His head was spinning, but not due to his injury. He sighed, knowing he'd have to play along with Hermione's experiment.

"Now you need to admit to each other that you like each other." She beamed happily, glad she had already reached the root of the problem. Harry wasn't sure she had quite grasped the real issue here though.

"Ron barely coped with you getting with Fred, how is he going to cope with me and Ginny?" Harry questioned her, and her face fell slightly. The biggest flaw in the plan was their best friend.

"He doesn't have feelings for you though does he?" She sighed, running a hand slowly through her slightly less bushy hair. Harry noticed she put a little more effort into her appearance now she was dating Ron's brother, but not enough so it looked forced. It seemed to make her happier when she didn't have to worry about her hair getting trapped in doors and Fred's jackets.

"I guess not, but still, his sister?" Harry pressed, further emphasising his problem. She was his best friend's sister.

"He's your best friend." Hermione informed him, as if this was news to him. "If he's truly your best friend, and truly a good older brother to Ginny, he should respect your mutual decision to be together." He nodded in agreement, making Hermione grin again. "Besides, at least he knows you'll treat her right."

Harry chuckled, thinking of all Ginny's past boyfriends that Ron would constantly moan about whenever they walked past. He thought about how Ron truly cared for Ginny as a sister, how he eventually supported her decision to join the Gryffindor team, how upset he was and how determined he was to help save her in the Chamber of Secrets all those years ago. Maybe if it was Harry himself dating Ginny, and not someone Ron barely knew, Ron would feel more reassured.

"Well you need to ask her first." Hermione interrupted Harry's thoughts for the second time.

"Why do I have to ask her?" Harry immediately questioned. "Doesn't The Chosen One have special privileges?"

Hermione laughed, knowing how nervous Harry could get despite his sometimes reckless bravery. "She will become The Chosen One's Chosen One, therefore you have to do the choosing." She poked him in the arm "You have the privilege of choosing any girl you want, some of them are so desperate." She finished in disgust. "They keep giving me love potions disguised as boxes of chocolates to give to you, especially Romilda Vane."

This time Harry was the one that was laughing. "You're intercepting The Chosen One's gifts?" He joked. "I didn't realise I had a middle man."

"I didn't want you getting poisoned." Hermione retorted grimly. "Unless you want to fall in love with Romilda Vane..."

"No, no." Harry assured her, starting to panic a little. "Thanks for saving my brain."

"Well we've got to preserve the little but that's there don't we." Hermione chuckled, ruffling his hair. "I can hear her going to her room now, go talk to her."

Harry swallowed before leaving Hermione on his bed and following the sounds of the youngest Weasley, thankful that you could hear everything in Ron's home for once.

He heard a bedroom door shut as he descended down the stairs to find Ginny.

Half way down, he stopped.

_Why am I doing this? What if she doesn't feel the same way after all this time?_

The he heard Hermione's voice in his head.

"_Both of you have now admitted to me you like each other__"_

He still couldn't quite believe why she liked him, if Hermione was right. Ginny and Hermione were best friends, and surely that meant they confided in each other?

_I'm the chosen one._ He told himself firmly, continuing down the stairs until he reached the wooden door that led to Ginny's sanctuary.

Feeling like it was the polite thing to do, he shakily knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called Ginny, not quite fierce yet. He knew that tone of voice would change depending on who responded. She had her favourites.

"It's me." He replied quickly.

"Come on in, Me." She joked. "I don't think I've met you before."

Harry turned the handle and entered the room.

_There's no going back now._

"Hi, I'm Ginny!" Ginny said brightly, holding her hand out to shake.

He decided to play along. "Hi, my real name is Harry, not me." he shook her hand anyway. It was calloused and tough, from playing Quidditch and fighting with her brothers.

"Oh," replied Ginny, flinging herself back down onto her bed. Her room was easily the smallest in the house, but it had the best view of the orchard where they all played Quidditch in the summer. "I know someone called Harry. He's a good friend of mine."

"Oh I know someone called Harry too, is he the same Harry you know?" Harry laughed.

"Harry Potter?" Ginny questioned, smiling upon seeing him chortling to himself.

"Yes, I think that's the one. He's a bit strange." Harry mused, making a bold move and sitting next to Ginny on the bed. She didn't move away so he counted that as a good sign.

"Au contraire. I think he's a pretty cool person." she replied, which made Harry feel gloriously confident.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked suddenly. Ginny was caught off guard and looked surprised, an expression not often captured on her freckled face. It was beautiful.

"Yes, yes I can." Replied Ginny, quickly recovering.

"Well, my friend Harry really likes you. As in, he really really likes you." Harry said quickly, wondering how many times he needed to say 'really' to get his point across.

"I'm flattered." Replied Ginny, which made him deflate a little. "He should really really tell me himself though if he really really really likes me." Harry groaned, knowing she was mocking him.

"Damn." cursed Harry. "I should have told him that."

"Oh well, I guess he's missed out." Whispered Ginny, standing up.

"Oh no, what a shame, maybe I'll have to confess my love for you instead." sighed Harry dramatically, surprised at his own boldness, as if he had taken some Felix Felisis.

He closed the gap between him and Ginny and kissed her like he'd been meaning to for months. Like she'd been meaning to for years.

Like they were meaning to forever.


End file.
